User blog:Prof. Draco/Artifact Idol
"Nice beret, Jinksy". Felix leaned against a large spotlight in the rafters of the Warehouse as the senior agent walked up. "Though it fitted the occasion. Wanted to look the part of 'poncy music critic'. I think I pull it off." "Suits you. So you ready for this?". He tapped the side of the spotlight. "Mrs. F okayed it. Still not sure what you're planning on getting out of it, but I'd rather be up here than down there." "Then let's start the show." Felix grabbed a megaphone and yelled towards the office balcony. "Ladies and gents of Warehouse 13, make your way to the balcony and let the show begin!" One by one, confused agents and HARP members gathered around the railings and tried to see what the commotion was. "Okay, that's Juan, Sandy, Joe, Claude, Bri, Aden, Matt and Pete." Steve counted them off as they lined up alnong the metal bars. "Not a bad turnout. Ready when you are." Felix addressed th group again. "You eight fine agents have been selected to participate in this years 'Artifact Idol'! You have one day to prepare you act, using whatever artifacts or abilities you wish, to be performed for your peers and for science. Don't assume you won't get anything out of it though. The winner, as decided by our panel of celebrity judges, will win an adequate prize. And before you complain..." Jinks turned on the spotlight, exposing the balcony to a flash of artifact light, "No, you don't have a choice. The stage has been set, you're all in the spotlight. This...is Artifact Idol!" Aden Taylor Nebula Manipulation Aden strolled away from Felix and Jinks, pulling out his baton and twirling it. As it spun, trails of stellar gas glowed brightly like a speed trail. "Hmm..." the rogue smiled, watching as the psuedo-nebula glow and fade. "There's an idea!" Aden grinned. "But what song?" he asked himself, looking at his iPod. On the screen was his "Rock out when no-one's watchin'" playlist. Browsing through the titles, he found the perfect one: A World Without Danger. "Lyoko'll do just fine!", the rogue commented, using the baton to trace an Eye of X.A.N.A. in the air in bright red light. Bri Rependata Dancing With Myself "Paul Ekman's Nesting Dolls...how long has it been since you've used that artifact Bri?" "About four years. Gave up on it when I started to go schizo." Tyler and Bri had gone to the Psychology Section of the Warehouse during Bri's prep time to fetch an artifact that Bri said would "totally win Steve over". "Okay, you didn't really need me to find it, why am I really here?" Tyler asked, placing his hands on his hips. Bri looked over her shoulder, "You're the only one in the Warehouse with a decent singing voice. Between that Karaoke artifact, 'Piano Man', and your knowledge of songs, you're the best person to make sure I'm harmonzing with myself." Tyler looked confused, "I beg your pardon?" Bri opened the artifact and suddenly she duplicated, and exact double standing next to her, "If I want to pull off a Do-woop themed break-up anthem..." "...I'll need more than just myself." Her double finished. Tyler's smile curled a bit devilishly, "I can think of a few other things we could do with that artifact..." Both Bris rolled their eyes, "You and Felix can keep your perverse thoughts to each other. Now come on, I have four identical sequened dresses to make..." Claudia Donovan Joe Barlett Juan Miguel Velociraptor Taming "Juan...? "Yeah Aden?" "Do I WANT to know why you dragged a FRIKKIN' VELOCIRAPTOR INTO THE PRESENT DAY?!" Aden screeched. The two God tiers were staring at the caged dino, though their stars differed in that Juan's was excited, and Aden's was in sheer horror. "It's for the Artifact Idol!" Juan said proudly. "I'm gonna teach it to dance!" "Yeah... that won't end badly at ALL!" Aden said sarcastically. "Do the words "Jurassic Park trilogy" mean NOTHING to you?" "Nope!" The time mage grinned. "And you can't stop me!" "Just..." The space rogue face-palmed. "Just keep IT in the cage, alright?" "It's a he." "Don't care!" Aden yelled angrily as he walked off. Matt Sordens 'Trick Shot In The Dark' "Matt...I really don't think this is a great idea...." Blaine called down the row of shelves, "I've done the math, and I don't like my chances." Matt laughed as he called back to him, "Come on, everyone loves exhibition shooting. If Annie Oakley can pull off those shots, how hard can it be?" "Do you really want me to answer that?" "Do you want me to put you on a spinning wheel? I could do that." As soon as Matt slid on Juan Ruiz's Sunglasses, his entire vision when black as his optical cortex shut down. Opening his mouth, he started to make a series of faint clicking noises; as he did so, a clear outline of everything rebounded back to him. 'Looking' at the small table next to him, Matt picked up Bob Munden's Colt .45 Revolver and slipped it into a holdster at his side. "You ready Blaine?" "NO!" "Good." In the blink of an eye, Matt drew the revolver and a single bang went off. This was accompanied by the sound of splattering apples. Taking the glasses off, Matt's sight returned and saw a pale, wide-eyed Blaine tied to a shelf end, with apple mush on his head and hands, "See, I told you I knew what I was doing. Now, let's see how I do with kiwis..." Pete Lattimer La Vida Loca Sandy Calacer Category:Blog posts